


Hurting

by FlipCarson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Yurito's death affects Udon more than he lets on. Kono to the rescue.





	Hurting

Udon rushed through the door and quickly shut it behind him. He leaned against it, sinking to the floor, curling in on himself. 

"Udon, is that you? I'm making ramen if you want s-" Konohamaru appeared in the kitchen doorway for an instant, and then was at his side in less than a second. 

Udon was pale and breathing heavily. He tipped his head back with a thud, eyes weary and haunted. 

"How can I help, my love?" Konohamaru said quietly, sitting down and wrapping his arms around Udon.

"I don't know." was the weak reply. Udon put his head on his knees to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's okay." Konohamaru placed a kiss in the soft mess of hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Yurito." The blood hammered in Udon's ears, drowning out his thoughts. "He...because I..."

Something in his voice caught Konohamaru's attention. "Udon. Can you look at me please?"

Udon took a deep breath and met Konohamru's eyes.

Konohamaru took Udon's face in his hands and wiped at the tears. 

"Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." He leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. "I know that you fought vigilantly and courageously. You did your best." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"First of all, I know everything." Konohamaru grinned cockily. "And secondly, I've only been your friend for 20 years. I'd be concerned if I didn't know you inside and out by now." 

Udon rolled his eyes and gave him a small chuckle. 

Konohamaru beamed in return before his face turned panic stricken at a hissing sound coming from the kitchen. 

"Shit. I left the stove on."

Udon let out a real laugh as Konohamaru scrambled towards the kitchen.


End file.
